Reminders
by BluAyu
Summary: Constant reminders of someone can leave you on the verge of insanity. Kurama loves Hiei with all his heart, but when Hiei finds out...how Kurama feels, how does Hiei react? KuramaHiei


_**Challenge**:Kurama goes shopping and everyone product he sees remind him of Hiei. Kurama decides to get him a gift. The PERFECT gift that isn't food. It has to have a "Shiori walks in on Kurama/Hiei makeout" scene...  
_  
_A challenge from my dear friend Idiom Laurels...and my challenge was:Kurama, Hiei, Halloween Candy, and Rain. So check her fic out too. Well here's my ficcie "Reminders" And Molly...you'll be surprised how much I twisted the challenge....I still did everything by the Shiori walking because it didn't fit....but you're jaw will be dropping once you figured out what poor Kurama has instore for him. But enough spoilers! ENJOY!

* * *

_****

**Reminders**

_Dentri Tomiko_  
  
Kurama sighed, why was he at the mall again? Oh yes, he had to get something for his mother. A.....perfume of some sort...for her mother's birthday. Kurama had many things on his mind all at once, school....Hiei...his mother...Hiei....the Reikai Tentai...Hiei.... Kurama mentally slapped himself. STOP thinking about Hiei! It had been where Hiei had been gone for so long. That's what was affecting Kurama. A shop was selling icecream....Kurama shook his head. No....he wasn't going to go on the verge on insanity.  
  
Not just yet anyway. A certain Asian Market was selling various types of swords...sakabatos....katanas...medieval swords. Every weapon that you could think of. Once again Kurama thought of Hiei.  
  
"Dammit," he muttered to himself.  
  
Kurama quickly got the perfume....and was about to dash out the store when something caught his eye..... It sparkled like a jewel...and sweet diamond jewel. It almost looked like a tear gem hanging off the pure whitegold chain.  
  
It was a light blue gem....but encircled with the part that held the chain and the gem together was a rose...a ruby red crystal with emerald stones as leaves. Below it was the light blue gem. Kurama smiled...it reminded him so much of Hiei. Too bad he was thinking about Hiei alot lately...but Kurama was possessed to fish out the money for the necklace and buy it.

* * *

Kurama walked into his house. He had sent his mother and step-father to a restraunt to go eat at so they wouldn't be back until late.  
  
He fell onto his bed looking at the crystal he had bought.....where....where was Hiei? With Mukuro if anything, back in the demon world....  
  
Hiei would laugh at such weakness, and call Kurama a love sick fool.  
  
Kurama gasped. Where did "love" come from. Surely he didn't- The kitsune blushed madly burring his face under his pillows. Kami, if he ever ADMITTED that to Hiei...then that'd be the end of their partnership...their...........friendship.  
  
A tear slid down Kurama pale cheek. He wanted Hiei to come back though...he wanted his presence at least, so he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. Yes of course Kurama had Yusuke and Kuwabara, even Botan and Yukina and the rest of the Tentai to keep him company. But Hiei was different, Kurama could tell Hiei almost everything...every little thought in his head and Hiei would listen even if his reply was a ,"Hn." It still meant Hiei listened. Kurama closed his eyes to keep himself from crying. Crying was for the weak as Hiei said. Hiei had never once cried in his life. Never....and Hiei never would...because crying showed a desperate cry of weakness and sorrow. Kurama clutched onto the necklace placing it into it's black and red velvet box.  
  
A couple minutes later Kurama heard something fall into his room quietly from his opened window. Kurama kept his eyes closed...slightly afraid of what it might've been. Covers were placed around Kurama's body....and then he felt someone sit at the edge of the bed.  
  
Kurama shuddered at such a touch as light fingers touched his neck. His eyes shot open only to find Hiei stumbling backwards onto the floor.  
  
"H-Hiei?" stuttered out Kurama.  
  
Hiei looked down at the floor and nodded.  
  
Kurama smiled softly.  
  
"What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
"Just came to check on you. Mukuro got sick of me moping around...that's a direct quote from her. Truly I was just doing my job," replied Hiei.  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"Leave it to you...," he whispered.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
"So fox, have you missed me?" he asked.  
  
Kurama couldn't say yes, but he couldn't say no either. If he said yes, Hiei might find him an idiot, and if he said no.....Hiei...would never come back to him.  
  
"Why don't you answer me kitsune?" asked Hiei.  
  
Kurama shrugged, sitting up.  
  
"You can lay back down if you want to," pointed out Hiei.  
  
"No, I don't want to fall asleep while you're still here," replied Kurama.  
  
"It shouldn't be too much of a big deal, but I'll take it as you missed me if you don't lay back down," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama smiled softly, looking down at the box in where the necklace placed.  
  
"What are looking at?" snapped Hiei, noticing the box in the bedside table.  
  
He snatched the box off the table before Kurama could hide it from Hiei. Hiei opened it gasping.  
  
"Kurama....." he whispered.  
  
Kurama looked away from Hiei down at his covers.  
  
"It reminded me of...." he began.  
  
"Me and you?" finished Hiei.  
  
Kurama nodded silently.  
  
Hiei chuckled softly.  
  
Kurama knew what was going to come at him.  
  
"My poor weak kitsune? You've missed me that much while I was gone?" Hiei asked, his red eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
Kurama was about to look up when he was punched in the face and fell down onto the bed.  
  
"H-H-Hiei why?" he whispered.  
  
"You weakling, you're nothing like the great Yoko Kurama, you stupid kitsune!" hissed Hiei.  
  
Kurama had tears strolling down his face. He knew this would've happened. He didn't even admit to Hiei that he loved him. The necklace said all the words...the teargem and the rose. Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"Gomen.....gomen Hiei," whispered Kurama as blood from his lips mixed with tears.  
  
Hiei didn't even hesitate. He took out his katana, and lightly slashed at Kurama's arm...making a trail of blood pour staining Kurama's shirt and Hiei's blade.  
  
"Don't say sorry to me," whispered Hiei.  
  
Kurama only silently nodded. That's all he could do. He didn't dare speak; Hiei was pissed off as it was.  
  
"You've been freaking crying haven't you kitsune?! You're weak!" said Hiei. It angered Hiei; he didn't want to be an obsession to the great Yoko Kurama. Kurama didn't need him and shouldn't need him. Had his partner gone stupid? Hiei only thought of knocking some sense into that pretty head of his.  
  
Kurama whimpered lightly, he would've seriously fought back by now, but this was Hiei, not some evil demon they were after to kill. Kurama wasn't going to fight Hiei. Hiei would kill him for all he cared.  
  
"Anything you'd like to say fox?" sneered Hiei.  
  
"Hai Hiei, aishitteru itsu mo. No matter how much you hit me or make my heart bleed I'll always love you. The.....the necklace was a gift for you when you came back to Ningenkai," whispered Kurama closing his eyes, hoping to just fall into a deep sleep so Hiei would stop hitting him.  
  
Hiei was surprised at Kurama's words, and each syllable stabbed him like a thorn to a rose.  
  
"Kurama, don't act stupid-" began Hiei.  
  
"If I was acting stupid you would know it. I'm being completely honest, it's something I've been planning to say for quite a while now," replied Kurama.  
  
"And why do you think I care?" asked Hiei smirking.  
  
Kurama shrugged.  
  
"I don't care if you care or not," he said.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"I still think you've turned stupid," muttered Hiei.  
  
"Are finished hurting me Hiei?" asked Kurama, opening his eyes.  
  
"Why do you think I'm finished-" began Hiei.  
  
Kurama shuddered as Hiei's fingers trailed down his back.  
  
"I love to see you cry," whispered Hiei.  
  
Kurama slightly felt hurt and scared at the same time when Hiei said that. Why was there this huge emotional battle going on in his heart?  
  
Hiei's claws dug into Kurama's arms, pinning the fox to the bed.  
  
"Hiei, please....can't we settle this without making me bleed?" whispered Kurama.  
  
Hiei shook his head no.  
  
"If you want me kitsune, you have to earn it," he replied.  
  
"Do you hate me Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Either way, I love your yoko side, your human side is weak," growled Hiei.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be Yoko Kurama then," murmured Kurama, looking down at the floor.  
  
"I told you to stop saying you're sorry for every little thing you do! Look at me!" exclaimed Hiei.  
  
Kurama did, hating what Hiei was doing to him.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama's emerald eyes, they were hurt....very hurt and tears brimmed them... Hiei couldn't stand to see the kitsune cry....he had always said crying was for the weak. Crying was.....but it wasn't physical pain making his kitsune cry, it was emotional. How long had Kurama been planning to tell him? That....he....  
  
"I should be the one sorry Kurama, not you. I should be satisfied with you, not Yoko Kurama, but loving me is the stupidest thing you've done!" replied Hiei.  
  
"I know, but...I couldn't help it. Watashi gomen, demo itsu mo aishitteru," replied Kurama.  
  
Kurama sat up...looking at the wounds made from Hiei...  
  
"Where's some water and your medical cabinet fox?" asked Hiei.  
  
"In the bathroom," replied Kurama.  
  
"Figures," muttered Hiei, walking off.  
  
What was Hiei going to do.....heal him up? Who knew really...Hiei always had a thing for making the most harmless things deadly.  
  
"Take your shirt off kitsune," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama did so, feeling quite cold. It was..November after all. It was cold in the fall...like any other part of the world.  
  
Hiei ran the warm cloth down Kurama's arms....where he had used his claws and katana on them.  
  
Kurama shivered.  
  
"Cold?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Slightly," muttered Kurama.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's response.  
  
There was a long silence that Kurama was tempted to break, but Hiei decided to break that silence before Kurama could.  
  
"Where's your mother?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Gone, today was her birthday so I decided to take them out for dinner," replied Kurama.  
  
"Hn, nice of you. How Yukina? The idiot hasn't done anything to her yet has he?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No, he's been guarding her with his life though. You should be happy about that," responded Kurama.  
  
"And the rest of them? Are they well?" asked Hiei.  
  
"So many questions-" said Kurama laughing-"Yes, they're absolutely fine. The only thing that seems different is you not being around."  
  
"How so, everyone misses me?" asked Hiei again with another question.  
  
"Not Kuwabara, Yusuke's asked about you some, and of course I had no clue where you were, I just usually replied that you were obviously with Mukuro," said Kurama.  
  
"Hn, damn straight. The woman keeps me working. But she was concerned for you alot too. Always nagging me to go see you," commented Hiei.  
  
"I waited, patiently for you to come back. And finally you showed up....I'm....I'm happy to see you again. I miss your smart comments to Kuwabara, your short answers to everyone.....," whispered Kurama, a tear rolling down his face.  
  
Hiei rolled his ruby red eyes.  
  
"Stop crying kitsune," he said, he couldn't stand to see him cry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I know it's unlike me," said Kurama as Hiei finished healing up the wounds he made.  
  
"Hn, just lay down and get some rest, you've had enough for today," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"You know Hiei, the teargem....I just noticed...you lost it again?" he asked.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"A demon tore it off....oh well, it didn't mean much anyway," he replied.  
  
"Then let this be a replacement, it almost looks exactly like it," said Kurama, pushing the velvet box toward Hiei.  
  
Hiei smirked.  
  
'True, it does," he said holding up the necklace by it's chain.  
  
The necklace glimmered, even in the moonlight. Hiei placed it around his neck looking at it.  
  
"It must've been worth alot," he commented.  
  
"Yes, I had some extra money though," said Kurama, snuggling up into his pillows.  
  
Hiei glanced a the cuts he made on Kurama. He...he had really done that to him didn't he? Why....why did he hurt Kurama like that?  
  
Stupid ningen emotions were getting the best of him y every minute.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes....he felt someone tugging at a strand of his red hair.  
  
"Nani Hiei?" asked Kurama, not even having to open his eyes.  
  
"I love you," whispered Hiei into the kitsune's ear.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but blush. It sounded so nice..rolling off his tongue.  
  
"Really Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hai," murmured Hiei.  
  
Kurama smiled contently as he felt two arms go around his waist. He opened his eyes, finding Hiei cuddling him.  
  
God it was so.....kowhai...very very cute.  
  
Kurama just then placed his mouth of Hiei's...making Hiei yelp.  
  
"Kurama...wha-" began Hiei.  
  
"You've never been kissed have you?" asked Kurama smiling.  
  
Hiei shook his head no.  
  
"Sorry I surprised you," said Kurama.  
  
"You didn't surprise me," replied Hiei, pulling Kurama under him.  
  
Hiei kissed his kitsune back, his hands running down Kurama's wounded arms.  
  
"Don't worry about me anymore," whispered Hiei.  
  
"I'll try not to," Kurama replied, fingering the jewel on the Kurama's neck.  
  
"Let this be a constant reminder that I'm still here with you," replied Hiei.  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"More like the other way around since you have the gem," he said.  
  
"Fine we'll make it a promise," said Hiei.  
  
"A promise of-?" asked Kurama.  
  
"A promise that I'll stay here with you, and Mukuro can deal with it," muttered Hiei, capturing Kurama's lips again.  
  
Kurama smiled...knowing that they'd be together...bound by the simple gem around Hiei's neck.

* * *

_Let there be constant reminders of love,  
  
Let there be a constant remind that there is a heaven above,  
  
My only wish is to be with you,  
  
Let all my little wishes come true,  
  
My reminder is the sky and sun,  
  
Telling me tomorrow will come,  
  
My reminder is your love,  
  
Telling me I'm not alone,  
  
Telling me you're always there,  
  
Always home,  
  
Constant reminders calling out to me,  
  
Telling me that truth had come to let me be,_ **Reminders-By Yami Haruko**  
  
_((A/N: Okay, my challenge is over! YAY! I finished my challenge that is....7 pages long... What do you guys think? A little bit dramatic...but still! BTW The Poem Reminders DOES belong to me, so if you want to use it.....ASK ME FIRST! I actually have quite a couple poems, and half of them are about death.... ACK! The only thing I couldn't do was the Shiori walk in thingy...it would've messed up the whole point of the story. But...what do you think Molly? Was it good enough for you? Was it good enough for you readers? TELL ME! LOL! Ja for now!)) _


End file.
